


Meet Me at the Finish

by Alliebadalie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1940, 1948, 20th Century, AU, London Olympics, Love, M/M, Olympics, One direction AU, Past, Race, Running, Sports, Track AU, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson au, otp, track
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliebadalie/pseuds/Alliebadalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Styles began training for the 1948 London olympics, he had hoped to win over the world in the 5000m race, not a boy.  Eager to train, he relocated to the east coast.  Harry promised he wouldn’t get distracted, but realizes it’s harder than he thought.  In his training, he meets his match - a young, fresh face named Louis Tomlinson, who proves to be anything but ordinary when it comes to his bravery and fearlessness on both the track, and in Harry’s world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me at the Finish

His heart pounded in his ears, his inhales were sharp, and his head spinning. The grit of the track beneath him let him push off of every step. Run. Breathe. Run. Over and over, a constant motion, his mind told him to go faster. So he did. His feet dug into the tartan, a jolt of energy with every step. His head was ringing, but he ran. Faster. Faster until he burst through the finish line, and his feet ground to a stop, his lungs burning. Harry wasn’t sure where he finished, but all he wanted in that moment was Louis’s strong arms strung around him.


End file.
